pilcrowfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Raros
Ruben Dario: Los Raros Title: Los Raros Year Published: second and revised edition: 1905, Casa editorial Maucci [http://books.google.com/books?id=T6kSAAAAYAAJ&pg=PP5&dq=los+raros#v=onepage&q=&f=false Google Books Source Text] used for the transcription Prólogo (transcription started) Fuera de las notas de Mauclair y Adam, todo lo contenido en este libro fue escrito hace 12 anos.... El arte en silencio (needed: to start transciption now) Edgar Allan Poe (Original text: transcription in process...) '''Edgar Allan Poe ''' '''(Fragmento de un estudio.) ''' <<''Block 1: proofreading needed>''> En una mañana fría y húmeda llegué por primera vez al inmenso país de los Estados Unidos. Iba el “steamer” despacio, y la sirena aullaba roncamente por temor de un choque. Quedaba atrás Fire Island con su erecto faro; estábamos frente a Sandy Hook, de donde nos salió al paso el barco de sanidad. El ladrante slang yanqui sonaba por todas partes, bajo el pabellón de bandas y estrellas. El viento frío, los pitos arromadizados, el humo de las chimeneas, el movimiento de las maquinas, las mismas ondas ventrudas de aquel mar estañado, el vapor que caminaba rumbo a las gran bahía, todo decía “all right.” Entre las brumas se divisaban islas y barcos. Long Island desarrollaba la inmensa cinta de sus costas, y Staten Island, como en el marco de una viñeta, se presentaba en su hermosura, tentando al lápiz, ya que no, por la falta del sol, la máquina fotográfica. Sobre cubierta se agrupan los pasajeros: el comerciante de gruesa panza, congestionado como un pavo, con encorvadas narices israelitas; el clergyman huesoso, enfundado en su largo levitón negro, cubierto con su ancho sombrero de fieltro, y en la mano una pequeña Biblia; la muchacha que usa gorra de jockey y que durante toda la travesía ha cantado con voz fonográfica, al son de un banjo; el joven robusto, lampiño como un bebé, y que, aficionado al box, tiene los puños de tal modo, que bien pudiera desquijarar un rinoceronte de un solo impulso… En los Narrows se alcanza á ver la tierra pintoresca y florida, las fortalezas. Luego, levantando sobre su cabeza la antorcha simbólica, queda á un lado la gigantesca Madona de la Libertad, que tiene por peana un islote. De mi alma brota entonces al salutación: “A ti, prolífica, enorme, dominadora. A ti, Nuestra Señora de la Libertad. A ti, cuyas mamas de bronce alimentan un sinnúmero de almas y corazones. A ti, que te alzas solitaria y magnífica sobre tu isla, levantando la divina antorcha. Yo te saludo al paso de mi “steamer”, prosternándome delante de tu majestad. ¡Ave: Good Morning! Yo sé, divino icono, oh magna estatua, que tu solo nombre, el de la excelsa beldad que encarnas, ha hecho brotar estrellas sobre el mundo, á la manera del flat del Señor. Allí están entre todas, brillantes sobre las listas de la bandera, las que iluminan el vuelo del águila de América, de esta tu América formidable, de ojos azules. Ave, Libertad, llena de fuerza; el Señor es contigo: bendita tu eres. Pero ¿Sabes? Se te ha herido mucho por el mundo, divinidad, manchando tu esplendor. Anda en la tierra otra que ha usurpado tu nombre, y que, en vez de la antorcha, lleva la tea, Aquella no es la Diana sagrada de las incomparables flechas, es Hécate.” <<''Block 2: proofreading needed>''> Hecha mi salutación, mi vista contempla la masa enorme que está al frente, aquella tierra coronada de torres, aquella región de donde casi sentís que viene un soplo subyugador y terrible: Manhattan, la isla de hierro, New-York, la sanguínea, la ciclópea, la monstruosa, la tormentosa, la irresistible capital del cheque. Rodeada de islas menores, tiene cerca á Jersey; agarrada a Brooklin con la uña enorme del puente, Brooklin, que tiene sobre el palpitante pecho de acero un ramillete de campanarios. <<''Block 3: proofreading needed>''> Se cree oir la voz de New-York, el eco de un vasto soliloquio de cifras. ¡Cuán distinta de la voz de Paris, cuando uno cree escucharla, al acercarse, halagadora, como una canción de amor, de poesía y de juventud! Sobre el suelo de Manhattan parece que va á verse surgir de pronto un colosal Tío Samuel, que llama a los pueblos todos a un inaudito remate, y que el martillo del rematador cae sobre cúpulas y techumbres produciendo un ensordecedor trueno metálico. Antes de entrar al corazón del monstruo, recuerdo la ciudad que vio en el poema bárbaro el vidente Thogorma: Thogorma dans ses yeux vit monter des murailles De fer dont s’enroulaient des spirales des tours Et des palais cercles d’arain sur des blocs lourds; Ruche énorme, géhenne aux lugubres entrailles Ou s’engouffrant les Forts, princes des anciens jours. ………………………………………………………………………………….. <<''Block 4: proofreading needed>''> Semejantes a los Fuertes de los días antiguos, viven en sus torres de piedra, de hierro y de cristal, los hombres de Manhattan. En su fabulosa Babel, gritan, mugen, resuenan, braman, conmueven la Bolsa, la locomotora, la fragua, el banco, la imprenta, el dock y la urna electoral. El edificio Produce Exchange entre sus muros de hierro y granito reúne tantas almas cuantas hacen un pueblo… He allí Broadway. Se experimenta casi una impresión dolorosa; sentís el dominio del vértigo. Por un gran canal cuyos lados los forman casas monumentales que ostentan sus cien ojos de vidrios y sus tatuajes de rótulos, pasa un río caudaloso, confuso, de comerciantes, corredores, caballos, tranvías, ómnibus, hombres-sand-sandwichs [sic] vestidos de anuncios, y mujeres bellísimas. Abarcando con la vista la inmensa arteria en su hervor continuo, llega á sentirse la angustia de ciertas pesadillas. Reina la vida del hormiguero de percherones gigantescos, de carros monstruosos, de toda clase de vehículos. El vendedor de periódicos, rosado y risueño, salta como un gorrión, de tranvía en tranvía, y grita al pasajero ¡intanrsooonwoood! Lo que quiere decir si gustáis comprar cualquiera de esos tres diarios el «Evening Telegram», el «Sun» ó el «World.» El ruido es mareador y se siente en el aire una trepidación incesante; el repiqueteo de los cascos, el vuelo sonoro de las ruedas, parece á cada instante aumentarse. Temeríase á cada momento un choque, un fracaso, si no se conociese que este inmenso río que corre con una fuerza de alud, lleva en sus ondas la exactitud de una máquina. En lo más intrincado de la muchedumbre, en lo más convulsivo y crespo de la ola de movimiento, sucede que una lady anciana, bajo su capota negra, ó una miss rubia, ó una nodriza con su bebé quiere pasar de una acera á otra. Un corpulento policeman alza la mano; detiénese el torrente; pasa la dama; ¡all right! <<''Block 5: proofreading needed>''> «Esos cíclopes…» dice Groussac; «esos feroces calibanes…» escribe Peladan. ¿Tuvo razón el raro Sar al llamar así á estos hombres de la América del Norte? Calibán reina en la isla de Manhattan, en San Francisco, en Boston, en Washington, en todo el país. Ha conseguido establecer el imperio de la materia desde su estado misterioso con Edison, hasta la apoteosis del puerco, en esa abrumadora ciudad de Chicago. Calibán se satura de wishky [sic], como en el drama de Shakespeare de vino; se desarrolla y crece; y sin ser esclavo de ningún Próspero, ni martirizado por ningún genio del aire, engorda y se multiplica; su nombre es Legión. Por voluntad de Dios suele brotar de entre esos poderosos monstruos, algún ser de superior naturaleza, que tiende las alas á la eterna Miranda de lo ideal. Entonces, Calibán mueve contra él a Sicorax, y se le destierra ó se le mata. Esto vió el mundo con Edgar Allan Poe, el cisne desdichado que mejor ha conocido el ensueño y la muerte… <<''Block 6: proofreading needed>''> ¿Por qué vino tu imagen a mi memoria, Stella, Alma, dulce reina mía, tan presto ida para siempre, el día en que, después de recorrer el hirviente Broadway, me puse a leer los versos de Poe, cuyo nombre de Edgar, harmonioso y legendario, encierra tan vaga y triste poesía, y he visto desfilar la procesión de sus castas enamoradas á través del polvo de plata de un místico ensueño? Es porque tú eres hermana de las liliales vírgenes cantadas en brumosa lengua inglesa por el soñador infeliz, príncipe de los poetas malditos. Tú como ellas eres llama del infinito amor. Frente al balcón, vestido de rosas blancas, por donde en el Paraíso asoma tu faz de generosos y profundos ojos, pasan tus hermanas y te saludan con una sonrisa, en la maravilla de tu virtud, ¡oh mi ángel consolador, oh mi esposa! La primera que pasa es Irene, la dama brillante de palidez extraña, venida de allá, de los mares lejanos; la segunda es Eulalia, la dulce Eulalia de cabellos de oro y ojos de violeta, que dirige al cielo su mirada; la tercera es Leonora, llamada así por los ángeles, joven y radiosa en el Edén distante; la otra es Frances, la amada que calma las penas con su recuerdo; la otra es Ulalume, cuya sombra yerra en la nebulosa región de Weir, cerca del sombrío lago de Auber; la otra Helen, la que fué vista por la primera vez á la luz de perla de la luna; la otra Annie, la de los ósculos y las caricias y oraciones por el adorado; la otra Annabel Lee, que amó con un amor envidia de los serafines del cielo; la otra Isabel, la de amante coloquios en la claridad lunar; Ligeia, en fin, meditabunda, envuelta en un velo de extraterrestre esplendor… Ellas son, cándido coro de ideales oceánidas, quienes consuelan y enjugan la frente al lirico Prometeo amarrado á la montana Yankee, cuyo cuervo, más cruel aun que el buitre esquiliano, sentado sobre el busto de Palas, tortura el corazón del desdichado, apuñalándole con la monótona palabra de la desesperanza. Así tu para mí. En medio de los martirios de la vida, me refrescas y alientas con el aire de tus alas, porque si partiese en tu forma humana al viaje sin retorno, siento la venida de tu ser inmortal, cuando las fuerzas me faltan ó cuando el dolor tiende hacia mí el negro arco. Entonces, Alma, Stella, oigo sonar cerca de mí el oro invisible de tu escudo angélico. Tu nombre luminoso y simbólico surge en el cielo de mis noches como un incomparable guía, y por tu claridad inefable llevo el incienso y la mirra á la cuna de la eterna Esperanza. <<''Block 7: proofreading needed>''> I.- El Hombre La influencia de Poe en el arte universal ha sido suficientemente honda y transcendente para que su nombre y su obra no sean á la continua recordados. Desde su muerte acá, no hay año casi en que, ya en el libro ó en la revista, no se ocupen del excelso poeta americano, críticos, ensayistas y poetas. La obra de Ingram ilumino la vida del hombre; nada puede aumentar la gloria del soñador maravilloso. Por cierto que la publicación de aquel libro cuya traducción á nuestra lengua hay que agradecer al señor Mayer, estaba destinada al grueso público. ¿Es que en el numero de los escogidos, de los aristócratas del espíritu, no estaba ya pesado en su propio valor, el odioso fárrago del canino Griswold? La infame autopsia moral que se hizo del ilustre difunto debía tener esa bella protesta. Ha de ver ya el mundo libre de mancha al cisne inmaculado. Poe, como un Ariel hecho hombre, diríase que ha pasado su vida bajo el flotante influjo de un extraño misterio. Nacido en un país de vida práctica y material, la influencia del medio obra en él al contrario. De un país de cálculo brota imaginación tan estupenda. El don mitológico parece nacer en el por lejano atavismo y vese en su poesía un claro rayo del país de sol y azul en que nacieron sus antepasados. Renace en él el alma caballeresca de los Le Poer alabados en las crónicas de Generaldo Gambresio. Arnoldo Le Poer lanza en la Irlanda de 1327 este terrible insulto al caballero Mauricio Desmond: «sois un rimador.» Por lo cual se empuñan las espadas y se traba una riña que es el prólogo de guerra sangrienta. Cinco siglos después, un descendiente del provocativo Arnoldo glorificará á su raza, erigiendo sobre le rico pedestal de la lengua inglesa, y en un nuevo mundo, el palacio de oro de sus rimas. El noble abolengo de Poe, ciertamente, no interesa sino á «aquellos que tienen gusto de averiguar los efectos producidos por el país y el linaje en la peculiaridades mentales y constitucionales de los hombres de genio,» según las palabras de la noble señora Whitman. Por lo demás, es él quien hoy da valer y honra á todos los pastores protestantes, tenderos, rentistas ó mercachifles que lleven su apellido en la tierra del honorable padre de la patria, Jorge Washington. Sábese que en el linaje del poeta hubo un bravo Sir Rogerio que batalló en compañía de Strongbow; un osado Sir Arnoldo que defendió á una lady acusada de bruja; una mujer heroica y viril, la célebre «Condesa» del tiempo de Cromwell; y pasando sobre enredos genealógicos antiguos, un general de los Estados Unidos, su abuelo. Después de todo, ese sér [sic] trágico, de historia tan extraña y romanesca, dió su primer vagido entre las coronas marchitas de una comedianta, la cual le dió vida bajo el imperio del más ardiente amor. La pobre artista había quedado huérfana desde muy tierna edad. Amaba el teatro, era inteligente y bella, y de esa dulce gracia nació el pálido y melancólico visionario que dió al arte un mundo nuevo. Poe nació con el envidiable don de la belleza corporal. De todos los retratos que he visto suyos, ninguno da idea de aquella especial hermosura que en descripciones han dejado muchas de las personas que le conocieron. No hay duda que en toda la iconografía poeana, el retrato que debe representarle mejor es el que sirvió á Mr. Clarke para publicar un grabado que copiaba al poeta en el tiempo en que éste trabajaba en la empresa de aquel caballero. El mismo Clarke protestó contra los falsos retratos de Poe que después de su muerte se publicaron. Si no tanto como los que calumniaron su hermosa alma poética, los que desfiguran la belleza de su rostro son dignos de la más justa censura. De todos los retratos que han llegado á mis manos, los que más me han llamado la atención son el de Chiffart, publicado en la edición ilustrada de Quantin, de los «Cuentos extraordinarios,» y el grabado por R. Loncup para la traducción del libro de Ingram por Mayer. En ambos Poe ha llegado ya á la edad madura. No es por cierto aquel gallardo jovencito sensitivo que al conocer á Elena Stannard, quedó trémulo y sin voz, como el Dante de la «Vita Nuova…» Es el hombre que ha sufrido ya, que conoce por sus propias desagarradas carnes cómo hieren las asperezas de la vida. En el primero, el artista parece haber querido hacer una cabeza simbólica. En los ojos, casi ornitomorfos, en el aire, en la expresión trágica del rostro, Chiffart ha intentado pintar al autor del «Cuervo,» al visionario, al «unhappy Master» más que al hombre. En el segundo hay más realidad: esa mirada triste, de tristeza contagiosa, esa boca apretada, ese vago gesto de dolor y esa frente ancha y magnífica en donde se entronizó la palidez fatal del sufrimiento, pintan al desgraciado en sus días de mayor infortunio, quizá en los que precedieron á su muerte. Los otros retratos, como el de Halpin para la edición de Amstrong, nos dan ya tipos de lechuginos de la época, ya caras que nada tienen que ver con la cabeza bella é inteligente de que habla Clark. Nada más cierto que la observación de Gautier: «Es raro que un poeta, dice, que un artista sea conocido bajo su primer encantador aspecto. La reputación no le viene, sino muy tarde, cuando ya las fatigas del estudio, la lucha por la vida y las torturas de las pasiones han alterado su fisonomía primitiva: apenas deja sino una máscara usada, marchita, donde cada dolor ha puesto por estigma una magulladura o una arruga.» Desde niño Poe «prometía una gran belleza.» (Ingram) Sus compañeros de colegio hablan de su agilidad y robustez. Su imaginación y su temperamento nervioso estaban contrapesados por la fuerza de sus músculos. El amable y delicado ángel de poesía, sabía dar excelentes puñetazos. Más tarde dirá de él una buena señora: «Era un muchacho bonito.» (Miss Royster – citada por Ingram) Cuando entra á West Point hace notar en él un colega, Mr. Gibson, su «mirada cansada, tediosa y hastiada.» Ya en su edad viril, recuérdale el bibliófilo Gowans: «Poe tenía un exterior notablemente agradable y que predisponía en su favor: lo que las damas llamarían claramente bello.» Una persona que le oye recitar en Boston, dice: «Era la mejor realización de un poeta, en su fisonomía, aire y manera.» Un precioso retrato es hecho de mano femenina: «Una talla algo menos que de altura mediana quizá, pero tan perfectamente proporcionada y coronada por una cabeza tan noble, llevada tan regiamente, que, á mi juicio de muchacha, causaba la impresión de una estatura dominante. Esos claros y melancólicos ojos parecían mirar desde una eminencia...» (Miss Hewywood – Ibid.) Otra dama recuerda la extraña impresión de sus ojos: «Los ojos de Poe, en verdad, eran el rasgo que más impresionaba, y era á ellos á los que su cara debía su atractivo peculiar. Jamás he visto otros ojos que en algo se le parecieran. Eran grandes, con pestañas largas y un negro de azabache: el iris acero-gris, poseía una cristalina claridad y transparencia, á través de la cual la pupila negra-azabache se veía expandirse y contraerse, con toda sombra de pensamiento ó de emoción. Observé que los párpados jamás se contraían, como es tan usual en la mayor parte de las personas, principalmente cuando hablan; pero su mirada siempre era llena, abierta y sin encogimiento ni emoción. Su expresión habitual era soñadora y triste: algunas veces tenía un modo de dirigir una mirada ligera, de soslayo, sobre alguna persona que no le observaba a él, y, con una mirada tranquila y fija, parecía que mentalmente estaba midiendo el calibre de la persona que estaba ajena de ello. — ¡Qué ojos tan tremendos tiene el señor Poe! —me dijo una señora. Me hace helar la sangre el verle darse vuelta lentamente y fijarlos sobre mi cuando estoy hablando». (Mrs. Weiss. - Ibid.) La misma agrega: «Usaba un bigote negro, esmeradamente cuidado, pero que no cubría completamente una expresión ligeramente contraída de la boca y una tensión ocasional del labio superior, que se asemejaba á una expresión de mofa. Esta mofa era fácilmente excitada y se manifestaba por un movimiento del labio, apenas perceptible, y sin embargo, intensamente expresivo. No había en ella nada de malevolencia; pero sí mucho sarcasmo.» Sábese, pues, que aquella alma potente y extraña estaba encerrada en hermoso vaso. Parece que la distinción y dotes físicas deberían ser nativas en todos los portadores de la lira. ¿Apolo, el crinado numen lírico, no es el prototipo de la belleza viril? Mas no todos sus hijos nacen con dote tan espléndido. Los privilegiados se llaman Goethe, Byron, Lamartine, Poe. Leconte de Lisle